Computer devices exist which are considered to display content to a user on demand. For example, subscription services allow a user to select particular television channels which are made available to a user device on which a user can view the channels. Viewing of the channels can be subject to payment. When subject to payment, access to the content is controlled by determining whether or not the user has made a payment for the content and as such is permitted to view it. In a subscription service content can be live/linear. Other on-demand content is available, such as, On-Demand TV which allows individual programmes to be begun at the viewer's leisure.
Other types of content are also available on demand, for example, downloaded or streamed to a user following suitable payment, as with On Demand TV or pay per view (PPV).
It is increasingly the case that a user may be using more than one computer device at one time. For example, a user may be watching television on a large screen, but may also have to hand his smartphone with its smaller screen. There may be an interaction between the smartphone and the television as regards the content which is displayed.
Content is available in many different forms, and is becoming increasingly burdensome for a user to determine the form of content that they want to consume on the device on which they want to consume it.